The Legends
by Advisor Irk
Summary: A story for each of the legends. Warning kids! Arceus didn't make the world! Le gasp! More like a one-shot collection. NEWEST: Mew
1. Index

The creation of the known world- not much is known. In the Sinnoh region, they believe in Arceus and in the Hoenn region they believe in Groundon and Kyogre. Others are unsure.

One of the most popular creation myths is that of Arceus. At first, there was an egg. This egg hatched and out came a pokemon- Arceus. Arceus shaped the world with it's many hands, and then created the legends, the pokemon which keep the world in order.

Mew, the ancestor of pokemon. It's purpose is unknown, but it is believed it helped Arceus design the common pokemon.

Zapdos, the bird of lightning. It has power of electricity.

Moltres, the bird of fire. It controls the heat.

Articuno, the bird of ice. It controls the cold.

Raikou, the beast of thunder. It carries a storm on it's back as it travels.

Entei, the beast of fire. It lives in volcanoes.

Suicune, the beast of water. It purifies water while it waits for a trainer with a strong heart.

Lugia, from it's home under the ocean, it controls the sea currents.

Groundon, the earth, always at war with the sea.

Kyogre, the ocean, always at war with the land.

Rayquaza, the sky, keeping peace between the land and the sea and protecting the Earth from meteors.

Registeel, the machine of steel, made by Regigigas.

Regirock, the machine of rock, made by Regigigas.

Regice, the machine of ice, made by Regigigas.

Regigigas, the king of the regis and of the elements.

Celebi, the protector of forests and a traveler of time.

Jirachi, the granter of wishes, who true power is hidden by a third eye.

Dialga, the creator of time.

Palkia, the creator of space.

Darkrai, maker of dreams.

Cresselia, the crescent moon.

Giratina, the ruler of the distorted world, which keeps our world in balance.

Shaymin, the flower. It is able to change shape into a sky form to spread flower seeds.

Uxie, the being of knowledge. As long as it lives, humans can be intelligent.

Mesprit, the being of emotions. It gave humans emotions when it was born.

Azelf, the being of willpower, its existence lets humans and Pokemon have willpower.

Manaphy, the prince of the sea.

Arceus, the creator, the worshiped, the mighty. It is believed Arceus made the world.

It didn't.

Or really, Arceus didn't make the world. It didn't shape the universe and make pokemon and people. Arceus's role is that of keeping promises and giving gifts. This is a good thing, which is why it is believed Arceus eventually became known as the creator.

But that leaves the question of the real creator.

Was the world made naturally, like scientists like to say, or was it made by another pokemon? And if so, which one?

Unknown to most, Ho-oh was the creator.

Ho-oh is worshiped manly in Johto and Kanto, very rarely being heard of or seen anywhere else. Most people worship Ho-oh as they do most legends- maybe a few leave offerings, many just respect it and some pray, depending on the pokemon in questions function. If you wanted sun, you might pray to Moltres or Groundon, depending on your location or beliefs.

_Lezer turned the dusty page of the strange old book. He wasn't really believing a word of it, but he needed something to read. Besides, Lezer loved fiction. The next part seemed to tell a simple fairy tale, and skipping ahead and scanning the pages, Lezer noticed that most of the book was full of stories. He read on..._

( We are talking about a fictional world, so the idea of a god is stupid to argue about anyways, but I can't stand Arceus. I have always like Ho-oh, and if I was to chose which one is most likely to have made the legends, or the world, it would be Ho-oh. It was always hinted that something was up with it, but then Arceus appears and ruins the day. :C )


	2. Ever never ending

/This is the first thing I've written in a long time. Some language. Not much else besides insane ranting.

Still very short though.\

When it comes down to it, most things we do are useless.

Mew was one of the oldest Legends, yet also the most immature. Sure, she knew many things about life and death, having forged both before, but she sealed away the thoughts that came with knowledge. Mew hated depression. She never understood why everyone forgot about the fun they had as a child and why they gave it up for a tiring routine of strenuous chores.

Mew herself was feeling a bit depressed.

Which was rather odd. She couldn't find anything amusing in the humid rain forest. She didn't know why she had gone back. The knowledge of where she was was enough to give her a headache. This was her home. A place where she was not welcomed by anyone, not even the native pokemon. Her presence had brought hunters and scientists and trainers and... people. Humans in general came to catch sight of the elusive Mew. They didn't see Mew. What they did see however, was a large rain forest filled with many rare pokemon. Poachers and lumberman came. The forest had shrunk considerably since Mew had left. With her sensitive hearing, Mew could barely pick up the noise of a saw.

As she floated through the dense woodland, pokemon hissed or growled at her. No one dared attack her. She was above them, a higher being almost that they weren't sure was even real. They did know it was she who brought the humans.

Humans.

There was one now. Another explorer, camera draped around his sunburned neck, no doubt searching for her. Well, this one wasn't quite looking at a map or taking aimless pictures. This one was a bit worse. Clutching a handgun in his shaking hand, he was kneeling down on the leafy thick floor. He was on the verge of suicide. Whatever the reason was, Mew didn't care. She was in a place she hated nearby people who hated her and she couldn't stomach another drop of hatred. It was ridiculous, Mew realized, as she came out from the tree canopy, that she should be trying to stop this. Humans were wasteful being. There was too many of them anyways. One wouldn't make a difference. But still she came out of the woods. The man looked up with astonishment in his eyes, and anger too.

"You. You came to me now? I have spent years of my life searching this forest for you and yet now you come when I plan to go? While I wandered this hellhole, my wife left me and married some bastard. My child doesn't even know my name. He was born while I stayed here.

"Maybe I'm crazy. I have a feeling that you know me. You watch me, don't you? Always never ending staring. My every move. You taunt me. You leave a strand of fur to make us think we have a lead. But you never appear. You hide and laugh. Yes, I've heard your laugh. It reminds me of a child, giggling at whatever amuses you. You think you're smart. You think you know the world. Fuck you."

The man shot himself in the head.

Everything gone for nothing.


End file.
